A New Chapter
by pecopec
Summary: Sequel to Cheaters, Lies, and Secrets. Lorelai has the twins now. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Doctor's Appointment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls sadly.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's my new story! And I know this chapter's short and I am sorry for that, but I wanted to get something up before school.**

* * *

It was exactly four months to the day of Luke and Lorelai's reconciliation, and much had changed.

After one month of being inseparable, the two decided to move in together. Of course, they had to get work done on the house so the new baby would have a room of it's own.

The town was also very happy about the pregnancy and reconciliation, that they kept showering the expecting couple with gifts. Times were great again.

* * *

Lorelai lounged on the couch with a bowl of chips on her lap watching TV. She was waiting for Luke to come home, because they had an appointment with Dr. Green today. They were finally going to find out if their baby was a girl or a boy.

About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened, and in walked Luke. He went over to Lorelai on the couch and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Luke, for the hundredth time, I'm fine! I have done this whole pregnancy thing before," She replied, placing the chips on the table, "Now, help me get up. We have an appointment with the doctor."

He took her hand and pulled her up easily. "Lorelai, what have I told you about eating so much junk food, it's bad for the baby." He said pointedly at the chips.

"A little won't hurt, now come on!" She said pulling him to the entry and out the front door.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. Lorelai was reading some parenting magazine while Luke kept glancing at the clock every two minutes.

"Lorelai… Gilmore?" A nurse asked.

"That's me." Lorelai said, pulling Luke along.

The nurse lead them into a small room with a padded table and a screen.

"If you could just sit right here, Dr. Green will be here in a few minutes," the nurse said before leaving.

"So, Luke, do you want a boy or a girl?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, well either would be fine. What about you?"

"Hm, I mean, both of us have girls, so a boy would be nice. But, I do love girls." She replied as Dr. Green walked in.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke. How are you?" She greeted them, setting up the equipment.

"We're fine." Lorelai answered for both of them.

"Okay, well today you get to find out the sex of your baby! I am going to put some gel on your stomach, Lorelai, so you might feel a little pressure.

Lorelai nodded and lifted her shirt, revealing her pregnant belly. The doctor put the gel on her stomach and used to tool to spread it across.

Soon an image appeared on the screen. "Luke, Lorelai, there's your baby," She said pointing at the figure on the screen, "And, we can tell the gender. It's a-"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Okay, so I want 5 reviews before I continue! And tell me if you want the baby to be a boy or girl, because I am not sure yet. You can also give me ideas for names.**


	2. It's A Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters, except for Luke and Lorelai's baby.**

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I had a horse show on Sunday, and with school starting it hasn't been giving me a lot of time to write lately. I promise I will try to update this story more often and make the chapters longer. Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lorelai nodded and lifted her shirt, revealing her pregnant belly. The doctor put the gel on her stomach and used to tool to spread it across._

_Soon an image appeared on the screen. "Luke, Lorelai, there's your baby," She said pointing at the figure on the screen, "And, we can tell the gender. It's a_… boy! Congratulations you guys you're having a son!"

"Wow, Luke, a boy," She smiled up at Luke, "I am starving, so after we eat lunch we are going to shop for Luke Jr."

Dr. Green laughed. "Okay, but there is no way this kid is going to be named Luke Jr., Lorelai."

"Well, I will see you guys back in a few weeks to check up on you and the baby. You can go make your appointment with Donna at the front desk. And congratulations again you two."

"Thanks, Dr. Green," Lorelai said as she and Luke walked out of the room and back out into the front. "Hey, Luke, I am going to call Rory and tell her about the baby. Can you make the appointment?"

"Yeah, sure," He nodded and headed towards the front desk.

Lorelai took her cell phone out and dialed the familiar number. After two rings her daughter answered. "Hey , mom. I only have a minute to talk." She said in a hurried tone.

"Well, I just thought you would like to know that… you're getting a little brother!"

"Oh my god, that's awesome. I'm so excited, have you thought of any names?"

"No, not yet. I mean we just found out, but we will probably figure out names sometime soon." Lorelai replied smiling.

"Oh, mom! I'm so happy for you. Oh, no.." Rory muttered.

"What is it honey?"

"Ugh, I have to go. But really it's great!"

"Ah, okay. Love you sweets." She said before closing her phone and joining Luke by the door.

* * *

After Luke and Lorelai left the doctor's office, they got in his truck and drove to a small restaurant. They had just gotten seated at a table outside.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Asked the waitress.

"I'll have a turkey wrap with fries and some decaf coffee." Lorelai replied.

"I'll have a house salad and a beer." Luke said. The waitress wrote their orders and walked back inside the restaurant.

"Luke, I can't wait for this little one to come. A boy is going to be so cool! You can teach him baseball and get him a little baseball cap. Oh, and we get to decorate his room." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yes, we can do all of those things. And I can't wait either. So, are you going to have one of those baby parties that all those girls go to?"

"You mean a baby shower?" Luke nodded and Lorelai rolled her eyes, "And, yes, I will. What's better than free presents? Uh, nothing!"

"Beats me." Luke replied as the waitress showed up with their food and beverages.

* * *

After the couple had finished their lunch, Lorelai ordered a piece of pie for dessert. Luke had told her not to, but she got it anyway. Then they paid and decided to take a short walk in the park next to the restaurant upon Luke's request.

"So, we've been back together again for four months." Luke stated.

"We have."

"Well, uh, I, er-"Luke mumbled nervously.

"Come on, Luke, what's up?" Lorelai asked worriedly, "You can tell me anything. I promise-, wait scratch that, I can't promise you I won't laugh."

"Okay, well, here it goes," He said, stopping on the path and reaching into his pocket, "Lorelai, will you marry me?" He asked, revealing a navy velvet box.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**Okay I want at least 3 reviews before I update this time!! Thanks.**


	3. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: All I own is my two stories and the baby!**

**Author's Note: Yayy! I upated quickly. And this chapter is longer. I really apreciate all the reviews guys. Thanks a lot. **

* * *

"_Well, uh, I, er-"Luke mumbled nervously._

"_Come on, Luke, what's up?" Lorelai asked worriedly, "You can tell me anything. I promise-, wait scratch that, I can't promise you I won't laugh."_

"_Okay, well, here it goes," He said, stopping on the path and reaching into his pocket, "Lorelai, will you marry me?" He asked, revealing a navy velvet box._

"Oh, my Luke. Uh, this is- this is wow." She managed to get out.

"Jeez, I knew this would be a bad idea," Luke ranted while Lorelai looked on confused, "But, I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to get married to you because of this baby, but because, well, I love you."

"No, Luke, I love that you proposed. And my answer is yes." She smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger. She admired it with teary eyes. "Oh my god, Luke it's beautiful!" She cried and kissed Luke sweetly.

He broke a way after a few seconds. "Thanks, it's actually my mom's. I found it in the top of my closet three weeks ago. I thought we were doing good so I decided I would propose when the time was right."

"Aww, you're so sweet! Ha, Luke Jr. will be lucky to have you as a dad." She joked.

"Lorelai, there is no way that kid's name is going to be Luke Jr." He scolded her as they started to walk back to where the car was parked.

"Ah, whatever. Speaking of names, what's this little guy going to be called?"

"Well, I don't know. Aren't women supposed to figure that out?" He asked as they arrived at the truck. He helped her get into the car before closing the door and heading towards the drivers side.

"Oh,oh, I got it! How about we name him Will? You know like after your father?" She asked.

"That would be great." He said and they drove to the store.

* * *

After telling Rory the news about the engagement, Lorelai and Luke drove to a couple of stores and got clothes for the baby and some more maternity clothes for Lorelai. Then, they went back to the house to get ready for the town meeting.

"I can't wait to tell the town the good news." Lorelai said as they were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, well I'm not. This town is full of lunatics, they will go on about this for weeks. This feels like telling them you're pregnant all over again." Luke ranted as they took their seats.

Taylor got behind the podium and quieted the crowd with his gavel. "People, please quiet down. I have a certain issue to address before Luke and Lorelai share some news with us."

A mixtures of "Cut to it" and "Seriously, Taylor" could be heard throughout the room.

"Well, I think we should have a new festivity near the middle of July to attract tourists. I call it 'Summer Festival of Fun'. There will be games and we can sell ice cream from my shop."

"This town does not need another damn festival, Taylor. No one cares!" Luke yelled.

"Now, Luke, we don't need your two sense. All in favor raise your hand," Only Kirk and Taylor raised their hands, "Fine, but if the tourist rate goes down, it was because we didn't do this. Keep that in mind. Now, Luke and Lorelai, you make have the floor."

Lorelai stood up and dragged Luke to the front of the room with her. "Okay, guys, today Luke and I went to the doctor and we found out," Lorelai stopped for a dramatic pause and Luke rolled his eyes, "That we are having a boy!" Lorelai smiled. The whole town clapped and cheered.

"There's more." Luke said, making the crowd go silent again.

"Yeah, there is more," Lorelai repeated, getting the crowd more excited, "First off, I just wanted to invite all you ladies to the baby shower on Saturday morning at 11. And the next part is that Luke and I are getting married again!" She shouted hoping to get the same reaction.

But the crowd was quiet besides a few murmurs from people. "Are you guys not happy we're getting married?" Lorelai asked, obviously a little hurt.

"Well, you do have a little bit of a rough history." Taylor interrupted. The town nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on, we are going to stay together this time! We're having a son together for Christ's sake. Please, just be happy for us." Lorelai tried.

An 'Ah, what the hell!' was heard from someone in the crowd and suddenly everyone was cheering for Luke and Lorelai's engagement. Luke who was standing beside Lorelai still just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a 'stupid town'.

* * *

When the town meeting was over, they went back to the house again. Lorelai and Luke were on the couch watching a random movie Lorelai had rented the day before..

"You know, the acting in this movie is just plain funny. I mean, not the lines that they say, just the acting. It's just such bad acting, it makes them hilarious. Don't you think so, Luke?" He didn't answer. "Lukey?"

"Lorelai please don't call me that. And what do you want?" He asked her, his eyes still fixated on the television screen.

Lorelai paused the movie. "I want to talk about when we should have our wedding." She said turning to face him.

"Well, you want to have the wedding after the baby's born, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't want to be fat on my wedding day. So, or little boy is due in early December, so we could always do it later that month or early in January. Ooh! And we can get married in the church!" Lorelai suggested, getting excited at the thought.

"That sounds great Lorelai. But we can figure the rest out tomorrow. Now let's finish watching the movie."

"Ah, okay," She said, leaning back against Luke. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and continued the movie from where it was paused.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than the other two. If you want to see what the engagement ring looks like, I have the link to the picture on my profile. Also, I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Gracias!!**


	4. A Baby Shower And A Bad Thought

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Author's Note: Whoopee! Another long chapter. Well, a long one for me! I couldn't wait for four more reviews, so here is my gift. Okay, if you want to see the gifts Lorelai got from the baby shower, there is a link on my profile. It has all the pictures and whose gift it was. Oh, and thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" Luke asked Lorelai on Saturday morning. She was sitting at the table drinking a cup of half decaf, half regular coffee, after she had bugged Luke for 30 minutes about letting her have some regular coffee. Luke was standing over the stove fixing breakfast for the two of them.

"Well, at 11 I have the baby shower and afterwards me, Sookie and Rory are going to start to plan the wedding. And my mother is probably going to want to stay and help plan to, so I am going to have to deal with her. Ugh, luckily I will have some regular coffee in my system." She said groaning at the thought.

"Wait, you invited your mom to the baby shower?" Luke asked surprised. He scooped some eggs, bacon, and toast on two plates and sat down at the table.

Lorelai took a bit. "I had to, Luke. If I didn't she would find out about it and then I would never hear the end of it."

"If you want to come to, I can bring you guys some food from the diner after the baby shower." He suggested.

"Aww, thanks hon. That would be wonderful. I'll call you when it's over and you can bring something then."

"Sounds good to me." He replied, as they both finished eating their breakfast.

* * *

It was 11:00 AM in Stars Hollow, and the guests were arriving at Lorelai's house with their presents. They had all gathered in the living room with the snacks so Lorelai could open the gifts.

"Okay, Sookie, I will open your's first." Lorelai said getting the present from her.

"Oh, yay! I hope you like it." Sookie said. Lorelai took off the wrapping paper to reveal a box with a bunch of plastic food.

"Wow, Sookie. Thanks."

"Yeah, he can be a little chef." Sookie giggled.

"Okay, uh," She got a present from the table and looked to see who it was from, "This one is from Babette." She said as she took out a stuffed cat. "Aww, thanks. It's so cute."

"Your welcome, doll. I thought about gettin' you a real cat, but I wasn't sure if Paul Anka liked 'em." She replied.

"Ah, well, I don't either. Okay, next we have Gypsy. Oh, my, this one is pretty big." She said unwrapping the gift, "A car?" She asked.

"Yeah, he can ride in it. It's just a toy." She explained.

"Oh, well thanks." She smiled. "And now I will open Lulu's." Lorelai took a plastic bag of blocks out of the bag.

"Those blocks have letters on them so you can teach him his ABC's." Lulu said.

"Rory, he may be smarter than you with these blocks." Lorelai teased. Rory just shook her head. "Thanks Lulu. Miss Patty's next," Lorelai opened the box and took out the pair of ballet slippers, "Uh, Miss Patty, you know I'm having a boy right?" She asked confused.

"Well, he can still be a dancer." She exclaimed.

"And get teased by all the other boys? Anyway, April, your gift is next." Lorelai smiled at the youngest guest.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to get so.." She explained. Lorelai examined a pack of three onsies.

"Aww, these are adorable! Thanks April," She said giving the girl a hug. "Mom, I will open your's next." She looked at Emily. In the bag was a set of baby dishes with animals on it.

"I thought that the baby would need something to eat on."

"Well, I love it mom. Thank you." She said before continuing. "And last but not least, well hopefully, we have Rory's gift." She took the last bag from the floor. She opened it and screamed.

"Ahh, Rory! These are so cute!" She screamed revealing a baby-size flannel shirt and baseball cap. "When he is born he can match Luke. Thanks Rory."

"Your welcome, mom. I saw them at the store and I thought_ 'Hm, that is so cute. Baby William can match his daddy!'_, so I got them." She explained.

"Ah, I love all of you guys. Thanks so much for the presents. I'm sure this little guy will appreciate them," She said to the group, "Now let's eat some cake!"

* * *

After the baby shower was over, they decide to start to plan the wedding. Lorelai was right, Emily had wanted to stay. She had called Luke, and he had come by and dropped off food for them.

"Lorelai, before you do anything else you have to set a date for your wedding." Emily explained after they finished their lunch.

"Luke and I want to get married soon after William's born, so maybe sometime in early January?" Lorelai said.

"Hey, what about January 3rd?" Sookie suggested, "It will after the baby's born and you'll have time to loose the baby fat."

"Hm, I like that. I'm getting married on January 3rd." She smiled thinking about her and Luke married.

"This is so exciting," Rory exclaimed.

"Lorelai, I know this is a little off topic, but exactly how far along are you?" Emily questioned.

"I'm about four and a half months. Why do you ask?" Lorelai asked, confused by her question.

"Are you sure? Not to be judgmental, but you look a little further than four and a half months." Emily explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked, still confused.

"Your mom's right, honey, you look about six months pregnant." Sookie said.

"Look, I can't be six months pregnant, okay? The baby must be really big." She said, getting worried.

"Maybe you should get another check-up just to make sure, mom." Rory suggested.

"It's probably nothing guys. Now let's get back to planning my wedding." Lorelai ordered, trying to drop the subject. Because, honestly, the thought was starting to worry her.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hmm? Is she really pregnant with Luke's baby? Or is it something else? The answer is… to keep reading! And leave reviews! Because I want five before I continue. I am serious this time. Ahh. I love having power.**


	5. Baby Danes Is Here

**Disclaimer: Dang, I still don't own Gilmore Girls…**

**Author's Note: First off, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. The site wouldn't let me upload the old file, so I had to create two other documents to finally get it to work. Okay, I skipped ahead this chapter about four months. This is mostly because I know almost nothing about pregnancy, considering I'm in high school. But if you wanted to know the wedding plans, it starts out explaining them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke and Lorelai's wedding was all planned out. The colors were white, pale yellow, and light blue.

They were going to get married at the church, since they were getting married in the winter. The cake was chocolate with white icing and snow flakes. The bouquets would have yellow lilies, blue poppies, and white roses.

The bridesmaids, Rory, Sookie, and April, would be wearing pale yellow dresses. The flower girl, Martha, would wear a light blue dress. Lorelai decided to pick out a wedding dress after Will was born, because it made more sense.

The wedding was perfectly planned out and the two couldn't wait until January 3rd.

* * *

Luke woke up at 2:47 in the morning and rolled over in bed, to find Lorelai's spot empty. He shook the sleepiness from his eyes and wondered downstairs where the noise was coming from. He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and gaped at the site in front of him.

His nearly 9 month old fiancé was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of popcorn, that appeared to have chocolate sauce and whip cream on it. There was also a jar of pickles opened beside the popcorn.

"Lorelai, why are you not sleeping and eating this crap?" He asked sleepily.

Lorelai looked up at him with a little chocolate on the corner of her mouth. "Luke," she started dragging his name out, "Will was hungry. And you weren't up, so it wasn't like you could fix me something. And he really likes desert popcorn and pickles."

"Desert popcorn?"

"Yeah. It's popcorn with chocolate and caramel sauce with whip cream." She replied knowingly.

"You know that sounds completely disgusting?"

"Well, it's not."

Luke stared at her for a moment before going over to the fridge. "I'll tell ya what. I'm going to make you a cheese omelet with bacon on the side if you stop eating that crap. Deal?"

She sat for a second, faking contemplating her choice. "Ah, ok. Deal. I'm just going to go watch a movie on the couch." She said moving out of the chair and waddling out of the kitchen. She picked out a movie and plopped it into the VCR. She settled on the couch to watch the movie while her midnight breakfast was being made in the kitchen.

Less than two minutes later Luke came into the living room with two plates. One had a bigger omelet and more bacon, while the second one had smaller portions. He handed the plate with more food to Lorelai and sat beside her.

"Aww, this smells so good." She said taking the first bite.

"Glad you like it." He replied. He watched as she swallowed her first bite and started shoving more of the omelet into her mouth. Suddenly, she spit all the half chewed food in her mouth across the room. "I though you said you liked it?" Luke asked, confused by her actions.

"Ha ha, Luke. But this is no time for jokes," She said starting to clutch her side, "I think little Will wants to see the world." Luke still looked at her confused. "Oh my god, Luke, in plain English, THE BABY IS COMING. WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed.

Luke perked up at that, "Uh, okay, I'll go upstairs and get the duffle bag you packed. You stay right here and I'll come back down and get you." She just nodded and laid down on the couch, still griping her stomach.

Luke ran upstairs into their room and searched for the bag. Reality was starting to set in. He was really having a baby. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, and headed back downstairs, bag in tow.

He went over to the couch where Lorelai was still laying motionless. "Okay, Lorelai, it's time to go." He said, helping her up. He supported her weight and took her to his car. He helped her get in and then got himself in and headed down the empty roads to the hospital.

* * *

As they were driving to the hospital, Luke made the wake up calls to their family. All the while, Lorelai sat quietly in pain in the passenger side.

When they arrived at the hospital, Lorelai was immediately given a room and wheeled back to it. Luke stayed behind for a little while until Rory got to the hospital. After she arrived, he went back into the room where Lorelai was staying.

Soon after that, Richard and Emily Gilmore arrived, followed by Sookie and Jackson, then finally Liz and TJ. April was coming on a flight the next morning and would be there around noon. Jess was also coming in a few hours from New York.

"Arghh Luke!" Lorelai yelled, squeezing Luke's hand as another contraction came. "You know, this is completely your fault that I'm like this. Please let me hit you."

Luke just rolled his eyes. "First off, it isn't all my fault. You came to me. And secondly, Lorelai, you can't hit me. Isn't squeezing my fingers off enough?"

"Well, you get to change the first diaper, then." Lorelai bargained. She winced and squeezed Luke's hand so hard to the point that he yelped.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed, examining his hand.

The door to their room opened and a nurse walked in. "Lorelai, I'm just going to see how close you are, okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "I hope this boy wants to come out right now for my sake and Luke's."

"Well, it's your lucky day," She said as some more nurses entered the room to assist, "You're ready to give birth. Now on the count of three I want you to give me a big push. One, two, three…"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Lorelai screamed, as she grabbed Luke's hand. Three pushes later and the baby was out. Luke cut the umbilical cord and the baby was cleaned up and put in Lorelai's arms.

"He's so cute, Luke, we did it." She exclaimed.

Luke rubbed his son's head. "We did," he replied softly.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked. She put the birth certificate on her clipboard and took out a pen.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. "His name is William A--AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lorelai suddenly screamed in pain. Luke grabbed Will while the nurses looked at her confused. Lorelai winced grabbed her side.

The nurses looked at each other and back at Lorelai. One went over to take Will back from Luke while the another tried to ask Lorelai some questions.

Suddenly on of the nurses examining Lorelai shouted. "Oh my god! I've never seen this happen before," She exclaimed, pointing, and the nurses behind her gasped.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Ahh I know you probably hate me for leaving it there. What do you think is wrong with Lorelai? Keep reading and you'll find out! I will also probably have pictures of the wedding details when they actually get married. But, I will have a picture of Will on there next chapter. I might post another chapter today or tomorrow, but I want two reviews before I do. Only two! That's not a lot. Thanks!**


	6. A Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you like this chapter! There is a very special surprise for you guys in here. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"_What's his name?" The nurse asked. She put the birth certificate on her clipboard and took out a pen._

_Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. "His name is William A--AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lorelai suddenly screamed in pain. Luke grabbed Will while the nurses looked at her confused._ _Lorelai winced grabbed her side._

_The nurses looked at each other and back at Lorelai. One went over to take Will back from Luke while the another tried to ask Lorelai some questions._

_Suddenly on of the nurses examining Lorelai shouted. "Oh my god! I've never seen this happen before," She exclaimed, pointing, and the nurses behind her gasped._

Luke's face turned a pale white. "What's wrong with her. Is she alright?" He asked with panic in his voice. Horrible thoughts came into to his head. _'What if she dies?'_ he shook the thought from his head. He could never live with himself if that happened.

The nurses stopped mumbling to each other. One of the nurses stepped forward and spoke to Luke and Lorelai at the same time. "Lorelai I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. Your having another baby."

"WHAT?!" Lorelai and Luke shouted at the same time.

"It's true. I'm not sure how the doctor didn't see it, but this one wants to come out to, okay? So on the count of three push again. One, two, three…"

Lorelai screamed and pushed, and seven minutes later she was holding another beautiful baby in her arms. "I can't believe we had twins, Luke." Lorelai said in awe.

Luke just nodded. He had Will in his arms again and was gazing at him. The nurse brought them back to reality. "Well, sense you are defiantly not having any more babies tonight I need to have their names for the birth certificates."

Luke spoke up first. "His name is William Aaron Danes." The doctor wrote the name down and turned to Lorelai.

"Her name's Emma Grace Danes," Lorelai said, not taking her eyes off the baby girl, Emma.

"Okay, thanks. And you can have visitors now, but no more than two at a time." She said leaving the room.

Luke stood up, carefully giving Will to Lorelai. "I'll go tell everyone the babies were born and bring some people back."

Lorelai nodded, not feeling the need to say anything. She just stared at the two little miracles in her arms as silent tears of joy filled her eyes.

* * *

Luke had a huge smile on his face as he made his way into the waiting room. It was now seven o'clock and Jess had arrived. Everyone was asleep though, tired from the early call. "Hey, everyone wake-up. She had the babies." Luke said, waking everyone up.

"Wait, did you say babies?" Rory asked, astounded.

"Yeah, a girl and a boy. So Rory, you can come back first if you would like, and one other person." Luke explained.

Rory stood up and pulled Jess who was sitting next to her up also. "Come on, they said two at a time."

* * *

Luke entered the hospital room followed by Rory then Jess. Lorelai looked up and smiled at them. "Hey, Will and Emma, meet your big sister and cousin. They can teach you about good books to read," she said in a baby voice.

"Aww, they're so cute, mom," Rory exclaimed.

"They are aren't they. Here, you can each hold one." She motioned towards the babies. Rory came over and picked up Will and Jess picked up Emma. They stayed there for a while, before heading back to get Emily and Richard.

* * *

"Well, Lorelai, I have to say these children are very beautiful." Emily stated.

"Thanks, mom." Lorelai smiled and so did Luke.

"You should take pictures, Emily. I have the camera. Then you can show them off to your friends. They will be jealous we have such beautiful grandkids." Richard exclaimed handing Emily the camera. She handed Emma back to Lorelai.

"Luke, you get in the picture too," Emily motioned, "Now on the count of three, smile. One, two, three…" The camera clicked and a blinding flash filled the room. Lorelai and Luke blinked a few times, temporarily blinded. "Well, I think that's a good enough picture. Richard, let's go back and give someone else a chance to visit."

Richard and Emily said goodbye to the two, then went back out into the waiting room. A few minutes later Sookie came in followed by April.

"Hey, Sookie. April when did you get here?" Lorelai asked.

"I just got here like ten minutes ago. Mom and I took a cab from the airport," She went over to greet Luke then stood over Lorelai looking at the babies.

Sookie stood on the other side. "Aww, they're so cute!" She squealed.

Lorelai sat Emma up a little in her lap so she could see Sookie and April. "Emma, you see her?" She asked, pointing to April, "This is your other sister, she's smart, just like Rory. And that's your aunt Sookie. She's mommy's best friend. And she cooks really good food."

Sookie and April stayed for a while, drooling over how cute Will and Emma were. After they left, Liz and TJ had come in to see them. Liz was happy, and talked about how their kids could be playmates.

After they left, Rory came back by to tell them that she had to go back to Yale to take a test. Shortly after that, everyone else left, to give Lorelai and Luke some alone time with the two twins.

They talked for a few minutes after the babies fell asleep before falling asleep themselves. They had been up for so long so the nurses came in to take the babies back to the nursery without waking them.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I didn't know where to end this chapter, so the ending is kind of weird. Well, she had twins! And the pictures should be up pretty soon. And that was also why she was so big, not because Luke wasn't the father. I want four reviews before I post another chapter. Thanks!**


	7. Second Time Around

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own Will and Emma, but nobody else.

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took so long to update this story! I have been extremely busy at school lately and I have had a case of writer's block. I think there will only be one or two more chapters until I do the wedding, which is going to be the end of the story. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ugh, Luke!" Lorelai moaned, once again to be woken up by two wailing babies in the nursery next door. Luke didn't budge.

She sat up in bed and looked over at Luke. The twins had been home for two weeks now and he would always sleep through the crying. She put her hands on his side and started to shake him roughly.

"What? Lorelai?" He asked sleepily.

"How can you sleep through that?" She asked, clearly awake now.

Luke rolled over, "Well, it is 2:15 in the morning and I only have three and a half more hours of sleep. Plus, I didn't get to bed last night until 11:15."

"Whatever, let's just get those two hushed up so I can get my beauty rest. Christmas is in two weeks so I have to shop tomorrow, and on top of that I am picking out a wedding dress with Sookie."

"Whose going to watch Will and Emma, then?" Luke asked, getting up.

"My mother," Lorelai said. Luke stood there a second, shocked that Lorelai would actually let Emily baby-sit.

After the shock wore off, Luke followed Lorelai into the nursery. She had picked up Will and started to rock him back to sleep. He moved on over to Emma's petite form and lifted her out of the crib.

He immediately got a whiff of a terrible smell when she was in his arms. He turned to Lorelai, who had obviously planned this, was trying to hold back laughter. "You planned this didn't you?" He asked her walking over to the changing table.

"Let's just say 'If you snooze, you loose'." She whispered. Will had fallen asleep in her arms, so she slowly stood up and placed him in his crib.

Luke rolled his eyes. He discarded the dirty diaper in the trash and applied a new one on Emma. Her crying had stopped, and now she was drifting back into a deep sleep. Luke redressed her and returned her to her crib.

Luke and Lorelai made their way back to bed tiredly. They climbed in under the warm covers and slept peacefully once again.

* * *

Lorelai awoke in the morning to the sound of crying again. She rolled over to check the clock which read 8:15. Luke had gone to the diner already.

Not stalling any longer, she got up and went in the nursery to quite Emma. She picked up the baby who cooed in her arms. Not wanting to wake up Will, Lorelai brought Emma downstairs and set her in the baby swing.

She walked into the kitchen to a pot of already brewed and filled her biggest cup to the brim. She was up almost all night and needed the caffeine. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Shortly after 10 o'clock Lorelai had gotten the twins in the car and drove them out to Hartford so they could spend the day with their Grandma. Emily had gotten on Lorelai's nerves after a minute, as usual, so she left immediately needing the alone time very badly.

She got to the mall and spent two and a half hours getting gifts for everyone on her list. After piling all the bags in her car, she made a quick trip back home to hide the gifts before heading back out to meet Sookie at the bridal shop.

She had arrived a few minutes late and Sookie was already inside trying to figure out the perfect dress.

"Lorelai, look at this one!" She said, holding up a Carmeuse slim gown with beaded straps, neckline and empire waist with a sweep train.

"Sookie it's nice, but not what I'm looking for." Lorelai replied, flipping through the racks.

"Well, what about the 'perfect dress'? Why can't you just wear that one?"

When Lorelai turned to face Sookie, she had the faintest tears in her eyes. "Sookie, I can't use that dress. The perfect dress wasn't perfect. It was the exact opposite. I'm pretty sure it was bad luck!" She said exasperated.

"It's okay, honey. I know what you mean," She replied. The stood in silence for a moment, with only the sound of ruffling dresses. "Oh!" Sookie squealed.

She held up a Illusion tulle halter trumpet gown with beaded lace appliqué and godet skirt with a chapel train.

"Sook, hon, that's a little to flashy for me."

Suddenly Lorelai's hand stopped moving dresses. She pulled the dress out to show it to Sookie. It was a Strapless satin ball gown with beaded embroidery, beaded bodice pickup with a cathedral train.

Sookie's jaw about dropped to the floor. "Oh my god! That dress is perfect, Lorelai. Go try it on!" She ushered her to one of the dressing rooms.

Lorelai emerged a few minutes later and did a spin. Sookie squealed with excitement. Lorelai was even more thrilled. The second time was going to be way better. And the dress fit even better than the last one. Plus, It made her feel like a princess.

Lorelai wasn't completely sure on a lot of things in her life. But her and Luke getting married was one of those things that she knew was 100% right. And she could not wait for it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. The picture of the dress will be up with the wedding chapter along with all the other stuff. Please review, and I will try to get the next chapter in ASAP. Feels good to be back!**


	8. Best One Yet

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is now being added to my Christmas list. Speaking of Christmas…**

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. This is the last chapter until the special wedding chapter! Yay! I am not sure yet, but I might split the wedding chapter into two parts. Well, enjoy because this one's long.**

**Warning: If you still believe in Santa Claus, you might not want to read this story. It tells you the truth about him.**

* * *

"Okay, Will and Emma are asleep! Whose ready for the annual Christmas Eve movie marathon?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory bounded down the stairs to join Luke on the couch.

"Ooh, what are we watching this year?" Rory asked, popping some goldfish in her mouth.

"I got _White Christmas_, _It's A Wonderful Life_, and _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_." Lorelai said.

Luke looked over at Lorelai who had put in the first movie. "Do not tell me we're watching them all tonight. It's already 8 o'clock."

"Hon, we do this every year. And If you get tired you can sleep, but don't snore." Lorelai replied. She got back on the couch and snuggled up to Luke.

"You know you guys will have to be Santa next year right?" Rory asked as the movie started.

"Can't wait for that." Luke grumbled as the credits appeared on the screen.

* * *

By the end of the second movie, Luke was dead asleep and Lorelai was starting to drift off into sleep. Rory had gone back to her room halfway through the second movie since she had already fell asleep twice.

Lorelai shook Luke to get him up and they trudged upstairs into their bedroom and got in the bed.

Luckily for them, Emma and Will had only woken up twice during the night.

* * *

"Mmmm," Lorelai groaned, rolling over to snuggle up to Luke only to find his side of the bed empty. "Humph," She pouted.

She got on out of bed and wandered out into the hall, the smell of bacon hitting her in the face. She could hear laughter downstairs and went to investigate.

"'Bout time you got up, mom," Rory said when Lorelai walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. Rory was sitting at the table making faces at Emma and Will, who were smiling. Luke was over by the stove making the works.

Lorelai walked over to Luke and pecked him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Lorelai. Hey can you set the table," He gestured towards a stack of plates and silverware.

"Sure thing, hon," She replied.

Carefully, Lorelai took the plates and utensils over to the kitchen table and set them up nicely before going to get some napkins. After she finished her chore, Lorelai took a seat next to her eldest child.

"They're cute aren't they," Lorelai asked when she saw the look of fascination in Rory's eyes.

Rory looked up at her mom. "They are just too cute. If I have kids, I hope they're half as cute as Will and Emma."

Lorelai chuckled at Rory's response. "Well, they won't be ugly. Ah, I love Christmas. I can't wait to open presents!"

"Oh, I know," Rory said excitedly, "I got you a great present mom, you'll love it."

"Okay, coming through. Lorelai, the food's hot, so please, don't burn your mouth." Luke warned as he set the steaming food on the table.

"Luke," Lorelai whined, "You said you wouldn't say anything about it. Plus, it only happened once."

Now it was Rory's turn to chuckle. She loved that her mom and Luke now had a family together. It felt like their lives were complete.

* * *

After breakfast and feeding the babies, they all moved into the living room to open the Christmas presents. They all sat in a small circle beside the tree each with a few presents in their lap.

"Well, who's going first?" Luke asked.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!" Lorelai bounced up and down, waving her hand excitedly.

Luke rolled his eyes and Rory just laughed. "Fine, Lorelai you can go first, then Rory, then me. And we can open the twins' last."

Lorelai didn't wait another second and ripped of the wrapping paper of the first present.

"Oh that one's from me," Rory added.

Lorelai looked in the box and smiled, "Aww, these are adorable!" She leaned over to give her daughter a hug. She showed Luke the two Christmas coffee mugs. One was of a snowman and the other a penguin.

"And this present is from Luke," She smiled and opened the small box. When she saw the gift she gasped. Inside was a silver and gold snowflake pendant. "Luke it's beautiful." She whispered and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

"I got it for you to wear at our wedding. Rory helped pick it out." Luke mentioned.

"Well, my daughter does inherit my gene to pick out amazingly beautiful jewelry." Lorelai bragged.

"Okay, it's my turn," Rory said, then she frowned slightly, "Wait, why do I only have one present, mom. And it's not even from you." She started opening the present while waiting for Lorelai's response.

"I got you something really special. It's coming later." She smiled when Rory nodded.

"Oh my God, Luke I wanted this book really bad. Thanks!" She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Okay Luke, you can open yours now." Lorelai said.

Luke gave her a look and carefully started to unwrap his presents. He opened the first one up to show a picture of him, Lorelai, and the twins when they were born in a frame that said 'World's Greatest Dad'. The other was a new flannel a baseball cap that read '1 dad'. "Thanks, but Lorelai, you know I am never going to wear that hat."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be funny anyway." She said and high-fived Rory.

"Well I didn't bother wrapping any of Emma's and Will's presents so I have to go get them." Lorelai said quickly before running up the stairs and returning with two bags. One said Will and the other Emma.

Lorelai put the two bags in the middle and the group started to pull things out. Will's bag contained a blue bear, two outfits, a baseball glove and bat, and a plush ball. Emma's bag had a pink bear, three outfits, a doll, and a princess dress.

"Lorelai they're babies, they don't play with that stuff." Luke complained.

Lorelai sighed. "So?" She hopped up and headed upstairs again.

When she came back down she was carrying a giant box as carefully as she could. She set it next to Rory. "This one is all yours, babe. From your loving mother."

Rory giggled and carefully lifted the top of the box. Taking the lid off she squealed. "Mom, it's so cute. I love it."

"She can keep you company when Logan is away." Lorelai replied and accepted the hug from her daughter.

Rory lifted the puppy from the box and sat it in her lap. "Does she have a name?"

"Lady."

"Mom, I think this is one of the best Christmas's we've ever had." Rory suggested.

"Best one I have had." Luke agreed.

Lorelai looked at her amazing family. "Yeah, best on yet."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Wow, that was long for me. Did I surprise you with the puppy? I hope you like this chapter. I was out with the flu this week so I had nothing to do. Expect the wedding chapter in two or three weeks because it is going to take a while to write. Review please, because lately I haven't been getting many and I want to know how I am doing.**

**Oh, and there is a link on my profile where you can see the puppy, necklace, and coffee mugs.**


	9. A Wedding To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, and I probably never will.

**Author's Note: Aww, I'm so sad that this story is over now. It's like my baby. There is a link at the bottom with some of the wedding things. I really hope you enjoy the final chapter of my little series. I may write a few one-shots later on that go along with this story, but I think I am going to work on a new story for Psych that I am writing. So if you like that show, you should check it out when I publish it. Well ENJOY! OH, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**First of all, I would really like to thank **_**coffeebeanner**_** because she has reviewed for every one of my chapter and I really appreciate that! I would also like to thank:**

_**Sarab2007**_

_**Xokaliox22**_

_**Chloe2007**_

_**Jessirose85**_

_**Itzcheeseball**_

_**Agent1332**_

_**AnnaLee-5**_

* * *

"Sookie, I feel like I am about to puke and pee in my pants at the same time. Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" Lorelai asked her best friend while fidgeting around in her wedding dress.

"Do you remember me coming down to the kitchen a messing with the cake in the middle of the night? Of course I was nervous. Just relax, though, you and Luke are meant to be." Sookie comforted her.

Rory came out of the bathroom with her dress on. "What do you think?" She asked twirling around.

"Great, but I should be asking that. I'm the one getting married." Lorelai said still fidgeting.

"Jeez Lorelai," Emily started, "Sit still and let me finish you make up. Your not five."

"Well, I'm nervous, mom." Lorelai replied rolling her eyes. Then she turned around despite Emily's threats, to face Sookie, "Are April and Martha done dressing Emma yet?"

"I'll go check." Sookie hurried off down the hall to find the three younger girls.

April was holding Emma bouncing her up and down while Martha sat on the floor playing with some blocks.

"Come on April, Lorelai is getting really worried. We need to get her married as soon as possible." She said picking up her daughter despite her protests.

They went into the room where Lorelai had just finished her dress and put on her veil. Richard had arrived to escort her at the same time.

"Lorelai, don't mess up your make up before you get out there. I am going to sit down." Emily said. She shot her daughter a stern look then turned around and strutted out of the room.

Lorelai turned to the other people in the room and rolled her eyes. "Why does she think everything is always about her?"

"Honey, calm down, we are just about to go to the church. Please just relax. You are beautiful, marrying your true love, and are about to have the perfect wedding. You have everything going for you." Sookie comforted her.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lorelai mumbled just low enough for no one to hear.

Lorelai hooked her arm through her father's and followed the others into to the hall to meet their escorts. The maid of honor, Rory, walked with Jess, Luke's best man, Sookie was paired Jackson, and April, holding Emma, walked with TJ, despite Luke not wanting him there. Martha stood behind them holding a basket of white, blue, and yellow flower petals. Lorelai and Richard followed everyone one else.

She took a deep breath as the church doors opened.

The wedding march started and the bridesmaids and grooms men started to go into the church. Martha waddled out onto the isle, carelessly tossing petals everywhere and on everything, including the guests.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the town she called family who came to celebrate her and Luke getting married.

After what felt like forever, her father let go of her arm at the alter. He sat down with Emily who was holding Will. Luke gently grabbed her hand and lifted her veil. They stood in front of the reverend as he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Luke squeezed her hands and smiled at her. She returned it with tears in her eyes.

"Lucas William Danes, do you take this women to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luke nodded."Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Lorelai had tears streaming down our face now. "I do," She sniffled.

The rest of the ceremony went by fast since neither Luke nor Lorelai were hardly paying attention to anything but each other.

They did hear the reverend's final words though.

"And so, by the power invested in me by the State of Connecticut and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke tugged Lorelai's hands a little and pulled her to him. He gently placed his lips on hers as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"I love you." He whispered as they pulled away and walked down the isle.

"Love you too," She replied, "Husband." She added at the end.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the ceremony they had moved the crowd to Luke's diner. Lorelai got changed into her reception dress, but entered with Luke.

They had tons of food, thanks to Sookie, and great music, thanks to Lane and the band.

Lorelai and Luke had just finished their fourth dance when Emily stood up to make a toast.

"Now, I know Lorelai thinks that I disapprove of everything that she does. She also thinks that I, as she would say it 'hates her guts'. Now, some of the choices she has made aren't the same things I would have made, but that is not to say that I am not proud of her. She has grown up a lot since she had the twins and ended her marriage with Christopher. I would also like to apologize to Luke for thinking he was not good enough for my daughter, because he is exactly what she needs. So I would like to give you me and your father's gift. Here is a four day trip to the Anguilla Beaches. We have a house there so you can stay there. And we paid for everything. We will even take the twins. So congratulations." Emily finished.

"Thank you so much mom. That really meant a lot." Lorelai gushed, unable to control running up and giving her mother a much needed hug.

The rest of the reception went by wonderfully. They ate the snowflake wedding cake and shared many laughs and stories with the town. The night came to an end to quick though.

Soon enough Luke and Lorelai were tucking their two little ones in bed and cuddling up in their own.

"Hey, I love that we are married aren't you? It's like we are starting our life over. Like a new chapter." Lorelai said, laying her head on Luke's chest.

"Yeah, a new chapter." Luke smiled.

_The End._

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hoped you liked this chapter it took me awhile. If you want to see the wedding pics I may post them tomorrow. Reviews are welcome to tell me how you liked this chapter or story. Love you guys!**

**Peco**


End file.
